Jak 2 Renegade: Aimee's new life
by x-Wiccan Tyrant-x
Summary: Jak, Dax and the underground have a big problem on their hands when a young girl named Aimee is targeted by the Crimson Guard. Who is she? Where did she come from? And why are they saying she's a Princess?
1. Chapter 1

"Mom, would you tell her to give me my phone back?" Screeched Zoë as she grabbed wildly at the black phone in her nine year old sister's hand. The eldest of the three, Aimee, sighed and reached into the back to take the phone from Lisa's hands. She dropped it into Zoë's hand before turning back round to face the road. Their mother barely glanced round, concentrating on the road so much.

Aged 17, Aimee was the third eldest child in the family. Dylan was the eldest at 23, Jake was second eldest at 19, Zoë was 13 and Lisa was 9. Aimee's thick long raven black hair hung down her back in soft silky waves to past her waist, her dark green eyes were surrounded by dense, thick lashes, her porcelain skin and slender big breasted figure were the envy of many girls at her college. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before turning the volume up on her phone to drown out the sounds of Lisa and Zoë squabbling in the back of the car. She wished that she didn't have to come on these stupid mall trips, but she knew it was better to just do it rather then argue because one way or another her mother always got her own way.

The car swung into the mall car park, slotting in nicely between a Nissan and a Vauxhall. Aimee got out of the car, pulling down the black tank-top over her flat stomach as soon as her feet touched solid ground. She hated having big breasts because it meant tops that would normally fit her only just slid over her breasts, leaving a lot exposed that she didn't want exposed. For example, the tattoo of a star she had on the bottom of her ribcage. The black hipster jeans she had on were riding lower then they should do, exposing the top of her underwear to anyone who wished to take a look. Zoë and Lisa got out of the car, still bickering amongst themselves. Aimee decided to just leave them to it and crossed the car park to the mall entrance.

A sharp pain ripped through Aimee's lower left leg as the ground shuddered violently. She gasped in shock and pain as she grabbed onto the first thing she could reach, which turned out to be a parking bollard. At the top of her list of things that she "absolutely fucking hated and that scared the shit out of her" was earthquakes. And what was happening right now this very second? An earthquake. She chewed on her lip, trying not to think about what was happening, she didn't dare to move.

A few seconds later, she regretted not moving as a black hole rapidly appeared in the ground directly where she was standing. In the split second it took Aimee to notice, the hole had grown to be such a size it seemed to be swallowing the entire car park. She managed to let out a scream before she fell through the hole.

Chunks of rock and debris hit her repeatedly, her ribs, her face, her arms, her back. She was in so much pain, she tried desperately to curl herself up into a ball and protect her most vulnerable areas. But since she was falling through blackness, it was impossible to curl herself up. She just had to take the pain and wish for the end soon.

The blackness ended rapidly, and Aimee found herself lying in the middle of a street. People were running away from her, some screaming, others saying "Please!" confused, she got to her feet and looked round herself. Her eyes widened as she saw where she was, her hand shooting up automatically to cover her mouth to stifle any screams. She turned on her heel, looking round herself again as though she was trying her best not to believe what was happening.

"Mom?" she called out, starting to walk down the street. Now that she was moving, and didn't seem particularly dangerous, people had stopped running away from her and instead they were just walking up and down the streets like sheep. There didn't seem to be a purpose for them walking up and down the street, they were just doing it because they'd been told to do it.

Something about these people was weird. Something wasn't right. She looked at a man as he walked past her, and gasped in shock as she saw he had elongated ears like those of an elf. So did the rest of the people around her. None of them seemed to find it weird like she did. Sinking to her knees in a puddle of water, Aimee reached to tuck her hair behind her ear. What she found wasn't what she expected, and certainly wasn't what she hoped to find.

She had the same ears that everyone else did.

This was too weird; she got to her feet again and began to run blindly down the street, tearing past people. She was too scared to apologize if she bumped into anyone. All she wanted was to get out of this place as fast as she could do and get home to her family. Something really weird was going on and she didn't want to be a part of it.

"Jak, did you see that!?"

Jak turned his head to look at his ottsel friend. "Yeah, I did. It was the same light that brought us here," he said thoughtfully, running his hand through his ruthless light hair. "Think we should go check it out?"

"Yeah," Daxter nodded in agreement as he jumped onto Jak's shoulder. Jak went outside and sat on a hover vehicle, which was for his use only. A gift from the Shadow, leader of the underground. Although he'd never actually met the Shadow, he was very appreciative of the gift. It made transporting round the city a lot easier, having his own vehicle. It meant he didn't have to steal one from somewhere and get the Crimson guard pissed off with him. He kick started the vehicle and shot off over the water towards the source of the light.

Aimee stopped running and leant against a wall, her chest heaving as she began to cry heavily. She didn't like being here, she wanted to go home. But how was she supposed to get home when she didn't even know where she was in the first place? Angrily she slammed her fist into the wall, barely wincing in pain as her knuckles buckled beneath the cold hard stone. People were starting to run away from her again in worry, again people were screaming, "Please!" But Aimee was oblivious to them, ignoring everything except how she was feeling at that moment. She wanted to go home. She wanted her mother. Heck, she even wanted Zoë and Lisa! All she wanted now was one familiar face.

"Excuse me?"

Aimee looked at the source of the voice, only to see a little girl standing looking at her. Evidently she'd been crying too, as tears were making drying tracks on her cheeks. Aimee scrubbed at her own eyes before smiling and kneeling down.

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" she questioned. The little girl's lip wobbled before she started crying again. Worriedly Aimee took the girl in her arms for a cuddle. "It's ok, it's ok," she soothed her quietly.

"I want my mummy," the girl sobbed as she clung to Aimee.

"Where is she?" Aimee questioned. _Stupid question, if she knew where she was she'd be going to find her you idiot! _Aimee scolded herself silently.

"They took her away," the girl mumbled quietly, pointing at some men dressed in red armour. Aimee looked at them as they passed, rage building up inside her.

"Wait here, sweetheart," she muttered before straightening up and following the men. "Excuse me?" she tapped one of the men on the shoulder, preparing herself for an argument. "May I enquire as to what you've done with that little girls mother? She'd like to know where she is,"

One of the men turned to look at Aimee, and she was shocked and scared to see he was wielding a gun in his hand. "What business is it of yours, bitch?" He spat at her whilst his friend jeered at her mockingly.

"I think you'll find it's more my business then you know," Aimee replied. "I demand to know what you've done with her mother or else," she added threateningly. Un-be-known to Aimee, her top had ridden up again and her jeans were slipping down yet again, so acres of toned pale white flesh was on display to the eyes of the two guards. And from the looks on their faces, they were enjoying what they saw. "Hey, answer me!" Aimee snapped, pushing the guy angrily.

She regretted it a moment later, as a hand was fixed round her throat. She was pulled close to the guy, while his companion laughed again. "You shouldn't have done that you little whore," he growled angrily. "You're gonna wish you'd never set foot in Haven city."

"Jak, there's trouble down there!" Daxter called as he pointed down at the scene. Jak looked down and saw the Crimson Guard roughly handling a teenager and a little girl. He nodded and went down, jumping off the hover before it had stopped moving completely.

"Dax, get them out of the way," He instructed as the guard turned on him upon recognising him. Daxter nodded and walked over to the girls. He didn't say anything, just indicated for them to move.

Aimee picked up the young girl and cradled her close in her embrace as she walked. Jak turned on the guards and smirked as he called upon his dark side. Aimee and the little girl watched in horror as his light hair turned to a murky grey colour. Small purple horns began to protrude from his forehead, and an eerie purple glow surrounded his body. The dark cerulean blue of his eyes was replaced by a dark purple, in which there was no visible light. Long dark purple claws replaced his nails as he let out a sharp cry of what Aimee interpreted to be pain. The guards brandished guns at him, sneering at him.

"Come on you stupid beast!" One of them snarled threateningly. "Do your worst!"

Jak launched himself at the guards, knocking them both to the floor in one sweeping move. He turned to face Daxter, nodding at him before assuming him human form again. He covered his face with his hands as though changing gave him a sudden headache. Aimee held the little girl close as she whimpered slightly.

"Come on, we'd better get them back to the hideout before something else happens," Jak said as he turned back to the zoomer. "Hop on," He added over his shoulder as he kick started the zoomer. Aimee hesitated, staring at this man in shock. He'd dropped out of the sky on a flying bike, taken on a really scary form, changed back and now he was expecting her to get on this weird flying bike with him? He was crazy! She shook her head and stepped back. Jak rolled his eyes. "Hurry up!" he snapped impatiently. "Before any more come."

"But…" Aimee looked at the two guards on the floor. Neither was moving.

"COME ON!" Jak bellowed at her angrily. "Get on the bloody zoomer already!"

Aimee jumped before submitting and getting on the zoomer, holding the little girl with one arm and holding onto the back of the zoomer with her free hand. Daxter settled himself onto Jak's shoulder, and Jak shot off into the air again. Aimee screamed in shock, clinging to the zoomer for dear life. Jak smirked to himself, before laughing aloud. The laughter was lost over the sounds of the other zoomers flying around.


	2. Aimee's introduction

Jak pulled to a stop sharply, jumping off the zoomer as it slowly sunk towards the ground. Aimee leapt off it gratefully, leaning against a wall as she relished the feeling of her feet being back on solid ground again. Jak chuckled to himself again as he walked towards a large green sign painted onto a section of the wall. Aimee followed him, the little girl clinging to her hand.

"So, uh, sweet cheeks," Daxter grinned as he jumped onto Aimee's shoulder. "Where have you been all my life?"

"Eew!" Aimee squealed and pushed him off her shoulder. Daxter landed on the floor with a painful thud. "There was a rat on me!" Aimee shouted at Jak. Jak turned round.

"He's an ottsel, not a rat," he told her. "Don't worry, Daxter wouldn't hurt you. He's soft," he added with another of his quiet chuckles.

"Still!" Aimee retaliated, rubbing at her shoulder like Daxter had bitten her or something. "It was on me!"

"No offence, hot stuff, but _you_ need to control yourself sometimes," Daxter grumbled as he walked past her quickly, taking up his usual spot on Jak's shoulder.

"Dax, be nice," Jak warned as he continued approaching the wall. Aimee followed him, still holding the little girls hand. She watched as he walked towards the wall, wondering what the hell he was doing. If he didn't stop walking, he was going to walk straight into the damned thing!

"Hey," She called out, reaching out to stop him. Not that there was much point, because as soon as Aimee reached for Jak's arm, the wall slid to the side, revealing a stairway leading down. Her eyes widened as Jak walked down the stairs non-chalantly. He turned at the bottom, laughing as he saw Aimee standing at the top, looking terrified.

"It's ok," He assured her, holding his hand out. "Nobody's gonna hurt you." Aimee walked down the stairs slowly, reaching for Jak's hand when she reached the bottom.

JAK'S POINT OF VIEW.

She touched my hand. I've never felt this way before. The second her soft flesh came into contact with mine, I felt like I'd been zapped by lightning. She's so beautiful… NO! Snap out of it Jak, you don't even know her! Anyway, what would Keria say?

_Aaah who cares? Keira's too clingy. How can you resist a tasty young morsel like her? Come on, let it all loose Jacky boy!_

Jak shook his head a few times before releasing Aimee's hand from his own.

"This is Torn," he told her as he pointed to a guy standing behind a large round desk. Papers and a few weapons were scattered round. The guy barely glanced up as Daxter jumped onto the table, scattering some papers as he did so. "Torn, we've got uh, some visitors." Jak announced, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so.

Torn raised his head to look at Jak, Aimee and the little girl, his blue eyes narrowing as he saw them. Aimee stumbled back in fright a little. Torn's face was covered in markings and scars, his dark brown hair braided back into dreadlocks. He was rather scary in a way.

"Who the hell is _she_?" Torn snapped angrily, walking round the table to come and inspect Aimee and the girl further. "What do you think you're playing at bringing them here, Jak?"

"They were being attacked by Crimson Guard, Torn. We couldn't just leave them alone to be killed, could we?"

"You could have taken them somewhere else! This is a secret organization, not a nursery school."

"Alright, break it up!" Daxter called as he stood between the pair of them. "Torn, you seem to be ignoring the fact that this young lady is BEAUTIFUL!"

Torn fixed Daxter with such a look that it was as if he was trying to push Daxter off the table using just his will power alone. Daxter backed down quickly, darting to hide behind Jak. "Gettim Jak!" He pointed a finger dramatically at Torn.

"Look, Torn. They obviously don't have anywhere else to go. I'm not going to just leave them alone in the world am I? She's got a child for cryin' out loud!"

Aimee stood watching them exchange glares for what seemed like ever. Neither one was backing down, that was obvious in an instant. Finally, Torn made a noise in his throat before turning away from Jak, stabbing a dagger into the tabletop. Aimee jumped again, she was starting to like this place less and less.

"Fine then. She can stay with you and the rat!" He snarled. "And get her some better threads. She's gonna stand out too much in those rags."

"Hey!" Aimee retaliated. "These aren't rags! They're fashionable clothing I'll have you know!"

Torn looked at her, the slightest smirk crossing his face. "Fine then," He nodded at her sarcastically. "But you still need to change. The guards are going to be looking for you. You wanna take on a new form of identity. Change your clothes, maybe do something to your hair," he added whilst shooting a quick look at her long hair.

"Forget it," Aimee replied quickly. "I'm not cutting my hair for the world." Torn laughed, a low laugh. "What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Torn shook his head and turned to Jak. "You'd better get them back to yours and leave them there until we can get her some new threads," conversation ended, he turned back to the table, running his finger across a map. Jak turned to look at Aimee.

"Let's go then," He shrugged before leaving the hideout. The little girl clung to Aimee's hand as she walked outside, Daxter walking behind them. Torn raised his eyes to watch them go, something in them flickering. He knew who she was, he recognized her in an instant. He just hoped to god the guards didn't get their hands on her. If they did, she was a goner. For certain.


	3. Aimee starts out

Jak walked up the winding staircase towards a brown door which had something pinned to it. Frowning, he pulled the envelope off the door and kicked it open. Daxter ran in and jumped onto the sofa. Aimee and the little girl walked into the room, and Aimee looked round herself.

The place was small, and yet it was cosy. The perfect size for a man and a rat to live in. but what about a man, a teenage girl, a little child and a rat? She was meant to stay here, but for how long? Why were those guards after her?

The little girl squealed in delight and ran to sit on the sofa next to Daxter, looking round herself. Aimee smiled as she pushed the door closed. Jak sat at the small table and watched her walking round the room. A small smile appeared on his lips. She moved with such grace, such elegance.

Shaking his head, he opened the letter and skim read the contents as Aimee walked over to the single window. She leant against the window frame and looked out, sighing softly. The little girl ran over and looked out too. Aimee smiled down at her, putting her arm round her and holding her in a one armed embrace.

"Is she your daughter or your sister?" Jak enquired. Daxter sat on the back of the sofa to listen.

"Neither," Aimee replied. "I don't even know her. But…" she smiled as she trailed off. "She's grown on me," she finally said. "She's a cute kid, and I like her. And since we don't know where her mother is, I'm gonna take care of her."

Jak smiled again as he looked at her again. He put the letter down and went to join her at the window. Slowly, he put one arm round her back, pulling her closer to him cautiously. When she didn't react, he continued to pull her closer to him until she was right next to him.

"I don't belong here," Aimee whispered as she turned into Jak, putting her arms round him. Daxter stared in shock as Jak put both arms round Aimee, holding her close to him. "I don't even know how I got here, but I want to go home. I want my family."

"It's OK," Jak whispered soothingly as he stroked her hair gently. "Don't worry about it, everything's going to be ok."

Aimee raised her head to look at him, and for a moment, Jak thought she was going to kiss him. Instead she just smiled and moved back from him, turning instead to the little girl, kneeling down to hug her as well. Jak stood back and watched. He found himself wishing, deep down inside, that she had kissed him. He wanted to know what it felt like to kiss her.

A sharp rapping woke Jak from his sleep, and he stumbled off the sofa and over to the door. He'd told Aimee and the little girl to take the bedroom; him and Daxter would sleep in the front room. Of course, Daxter had said the ladies would probably need protecting, and offered himself to stay in the bedroom with them, but Jak was having none of it.

"Yes?" He opened the door and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Torn pushed a bag into his hands.

"New threads for the new girl," He told him. "Bring her and the kid to the hideout in three hours, I've got a job for the two of you to do,"

"What about the kid?" Jak asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"Tess is going to look after her," Torn replied as he turned to go. "Don't see why we should have to take on another new person, but whatever. I'm not gonna stand in your way if you're in love." He let out another of his low laughs before walking down the stairs. He knew it was too early for Jak to comprehend what was said to him, but he didn't want to be around when he understand what Torn was talking about. Shrugging, Jak went back inside, slamming the door behind him.

"Dax, wake up." He nudged Daxter with his foot as he passed him on his way to the bedroom. Daxter mumbled something in his sleep as he rolled over onto his back. Jak smirked as he knocked on the bedroom door lightly.

Aimee appeared after a few seconds, pulling the door open widely. A smile on her face appeared quickly when she saw who was at the door. It seemed like she didn't realize she was only wearing a crop top and some pants Jak had leant her. Jak's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he took in the details of her body, savouring every second of it.

"Some clothes for you," He finally managed to tell her, holding the bag out. "Torn brought them for you,"

"As long as they don't look like what he wears," Aimee giggled as she took the bag. "Thanks," she smiled at him before closing the door again. Jak stood staring at the door for a few moments, fixing the image into his mind.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Aimee shouted as she stalked into the front room. Daxter was sat on the table and Jak was looking out of the window. Both looked round to see what was wrong with Aimee. Neither could stop staring.

Torn had good taste: Aimee was wearing a black vest top that only just reached her ribcage, some black hotpants that showed much, and some black knee length boots. She looked extremely sexy, especially with her beautiful mane of shining hair.

"Nice tattoo," Jak remarked, spying the star Aimee had on her ribcage. "It's very, uh, you?"

"I look like a bloody hooker!" Aimee snapped back. "I am actually going to kick Torn's arse when I see him!"

"I think you look great," Daxter grinned at her with a lewd wink. Aimee glowered at him.

"Look at what I got!" Kirstie danced into the room. She looked adorably cute in a black t-shirt and jeans. Obviously Torn wanted them matching up. Look more like mother and daughter. It'd be a good cover act if the guard caught them again. Although there was nothing they could do about how Aimee looked naturally, the guards would have a picture of her no doubt so they knew who they were looking for. They'd just have to risk it. And hope against hope they didn't get caught out.

"I'm going to see him. And when I do get my hands on him, he's going to regret making me dress like this," Aimee growled threateningly. She stalked across the room to the front door, wrenching it open angrily.

Two guards were standing at the door.

Aimee jumped and stepped back, instinctively reaching for Kirstie's hand to take her into a protective embrace.

"What do _you_ want?" Jak spat as he stood in front of Aimee and Kirstie.

"We got word that you're harbouring fugitives," one of the guards replied in the automatic voice that got on Aimee's nerves so damned much. "You're officially under arrest,"

"You can't arrest us," Aimee replied. "You have no proof that we're harbouring fugitives."

"They don't need proof," Jak explained. "The guards do what the hell they want. Errol doesn't stop them, he encourages it."

"Errol?" Aimee looked at Jak. That name was so familiar. But why? Where had she heard his name mentioned before? Jak looked round at her. The tone in her voice when he mentioned Errol's name.

"You two," the second guard pointed his gun at Aimee and Kirstie. "Are the fugitives they're harbouring."

"Point that gun at my daughter one more time and I will fucking shoot you," Aimee snarled at him as she knocked the gun away from Kirstie. "We're not fugitives you idiots, so go sniff around else-where."

With that, Aimee brushed past them and walked down the stairs with Kirstie, Jak and Daxter in tow. The guards stared after them, completely shocked.

"That was impressive," Jak breathed as soon as they were outside. "Where did that attitude come from?"

"Nobody goes around pointing guns in my little girls face," Aimee replied simply as she shrugged her shoulders calmly. "It's as simple as that."

"So, is she like, your 'daughter' now?" Daxter asked as they mounted the zoomer.

"Yeah. She's my adopted daughter, officially." Aimee nodded as Kirstie sat in front of her. "I'm not leaving her in this world alone." She hugged Kirstie with a smile. "Nobody's gonna hurt my baby girl. Not now, not ever,"

Jak smiled as they set off. Aimee was starting to open up really quickly. He liked her. A lot.


	4. Aimee's first mission

A young slender blonde woman was pacing up and down the hideout as Torn leant against the table, waiting for the arrival of Jak, Daxter, Aimee and Kirstie.

"Tell me again why I'm looking after this girls child?" Tess sighed over-dramatically.

"Because I need her and Jak to do a mission," Torn told her as he rolled his eyes. "And she won't be able to do it if she's got a kid with her, will she?"

"Fair point, but she's going to have to come with me to the bar," Tess pointed out. "And I don't wanna get shouted at for it,"

"Shouted at for what?" Jak asked as he came into the hideout. Aimee, Kirstie and Daxter followed him. Torn smirked a little as he saw Aimee was wearing the clothing he'd provided for her.

"Right, kid. You're gonna be staying with Tess for the day," Torn explained to Kirstie, barely glancing at her as he spoke. "Your mommy's gonna be out with Jak doing some work for me,"

Kirstie clung to Aimee's hand as she looked at Torn through big brown eyes. It was quite obvious he terrified her.

"I'm not leaving her," Aimee told him sharply. "You can forget that," Torn looked at her with another smirk.

"You'd rather take your daughter out where there's a load of metal heads then leave her here where she'll be safe?"

"Metal heads?" Aimee's expression turned blank. "What the hell are they?"

"I forget you've only just come here," Torn said. "Metal heads are creatures that live outside the city walls. If they enter the city, the Baron has promised he'll keep them at bay so we can fight back. But I'm seriously doubting that."

"Why?" Aimee asked as she seated herself on one of the bunks. Kirstie sat on her knee, and Aimee stroked her fingers through her soft blonde hair as they listened to Torn.

"Last time the metal heads broke through the old city walls, the Baron pulled back into the new city. Everyone who was outside the new city was left to die. I was there when it happened. Serving in the Crimson Guard. I wish I hadn't been in the guard. Some of the things that I saw during my time. It was unbelievable." He ran his hand across his forehead as though he had a headache. "I managed to save some people. But the ones I couldn't save died. I blame myself. I wasn't efficient enough to save them."

"Don't say that," Aimee told him. "You did your best. And you managed to save a lot of people. That should count for something." She seemed to be avoiding the fact that he'd mentioned he was once in the Crimson Guard, the group who were hunting her and Kirstie relentlessly. "I'm sure the people you saved are eternally grateful for what you did for them."

Jak and Tess stood in silence as they listened to the conversation. One minute Aimee and Torn were exchanging looks that could kill. The next they were getting on like a house on fire. Confusing but rather amusing to watch.

"What's the mission, Torn?" Jak asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Well obviously it's outside the city walls, cause he mentioned metal heads," Aimee pointed out.

"One of our agents is missing out there, and we need you two to bring him home safe." Torn explained. "He went out to the pumping station to collect something that was being dropped off. And we haven't received any word from him. He's been gone since yesterday morning."

"Lets go then," Aimee stood up again. "He could be in serious danger,"

"Nice to see you care," Torn smirked as Kirstie went to take Tess' hand. "Jak, the zoomers outside waiting for you. Don't screw this up." He added warningly as Aimee and Jak turned to go.

"Dax, are you coming?" Jak asked as Aimee walked up the stairs and out of the hideout.

"Nah, I'm gonna stay with Tess today." Daxter replied as he jumped onto her shoulder. "You two have fun," He gave Jak a lewd wink before talking to Tess. Jak raised an eyebrow and shook his head before turning and going up the stairs.

Aimee was standing waiting by the zoomer, looking up at the sky. She had a soft, almost wistful look on her face. Like she was hoping something was going to happen, or something be going to fall out of the sky. Like she had. Jak stood next to her, looking up. "What are we waiting for?"

"Nothing." Aimee shook her head as she looked at him. "I was just admiring the sky, I guess."

Jak smiled at her before mounting the zoomer. Aimee mounted behind him and put her arms round his abdomen. Jak paused, blushing for a moment before setting off.

"This is quite a big city," Aimee admitted as they sped along. "It's bigger then I thought. You know, from looking at it through a window."

"Lots of people say that," Jak told her. "It's because there are different sectors to Haven City. And you need a type of key to be able to access most of them. So, many people only see one sector of Haven City for their whole lives."

"That bites," Aimee sighed.

"What does?" Jak asked, expecting her to point at a creature on the ground.

"… Forget it," Aimee shook her head. "It's just a saying. It means it's not good."

"Ah," Jak nodded and smiled a little. "We're here," He added after a few seconds silence. He stopped the zoomer and waited until it reached a stopping point, jumping onto the little dock. "Come on, Aims." He held his hand out for her to take. Assist her. Aimee smiled before taking his hand.

"Nobody's called me Aims for a long time," She told him as she jumped off the zoomer, landing on the edge of the dock. "You're the first."

"Great," Jak nodded as he let go of her hand. Aimee smiled as she watched him walking towards a large door. He was a really nice person. And of course, she couldn't ignore the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous too. Not that anything would happen between them. She'd heard him and Daxter talking about someone called Keira last night. And from the way they were talking, it sounded like Jak and Keira were really close to each other. Close enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

_Oh well_, She smiled. _I guess I should be happy that we're friends. We've only just met after all, how can I even think of wishing he liked me as more then a friend?_

She shrugged her shoulders and followed him towards the door.


End file.
